


Baptism of Fire

by Evvienna



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Music Festival, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Tom Hiddleston, Swearing, country featival, wheatland festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After performing at the Wheatland country music festival, Tom Hiddleston just wants to have a hearty meal and a drink at a local place. But then he is approached by a flirty young fan with an interesting offer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptism of Fire

I was in a rush. The adrenaline from my stage performance was still circulating through my veins, even hours after it, making my head dizzy, my fingers tremble and my heart beat faster than an up-tempo country song.  
The audience was thrilled, though I expected them to be a lot less merciful with their judgement.  
Walking on stage, I was shaking; the words kept echoing in my mind over and over again: This would be your baptism of fire.  
Sweat was starting to build little droplets on the back of my neck, and it was not caused by the warm late summer weather. I tensed up by the pressure I put upon myself, but once I took the guitar into my hand and started playing, I managed to hide my nervousness quite well; and finally, once I dared to let my eyes wander and realized people were smiling at me and actually enjoying my play, it faded constantly and made space for confident calmness.  
The emotional rollercoaster of the last days had torn me to bits. I had been practicing for weeks and the closer this performance came, the more my fear of failure started to bring my head and my stomach in a proper uproar, because I, an incorrigible perfectionist and people pleaser, dreaded the harsh criticism of the audience above anything else.  
Not everyone was pleased with me as the actor of choice for this biopic, but here, in the heart of this country and at this lovely festival, the people were being so incredibly nice and welcoming, to me, the stranger, the posh skinny English bastard that was picked to portrait one of their national treasures: Hank Williams, the country legend.  
Incredible relief overcame me when I went off stage, a sedate bliss knowing I had done well. I had pleased the listeners as well as myself, and had met both our expectations.

The sun broke through the back window of the car with still some power, and it promised to be quite a mild, warm evening, maybe even starlit. I closed my eyes and enjoyed its warmth diffusing on my face while the car silently drove over the broad, empty road, the tyres softly scrunching on the gravel. After all that happened today, I was too pumped to go back to the hotel just yet. I wanted to celebrate my little triumph, I wanted to get drunk and fuck. Both properly and extensively. I felt like the world was my oyster and I wanted to break that bitch open to see how many pearls I would find. Anything could happen tonight.  
I told the driver to drop me at a nice burger place we passed; later I wanted to look for a decent bar to knock back a few beers and maybe, and that was my priority, I would find me some nice female company. I heard both was to be found around here in abundance.

The burger looked delicious. The steam rose up to my nose in funny little curls and filled it with the luscious smell of bacon, fries and juicy fresh meat.  
It had been a while since I was able to indulge in such a hearty meal – my last film roles required me to shed some more pounds to give me a certain hard, otherworldly, almost sickish look, and being a naturally very slim guy it proved to be quite an ordeal to follow that instruction. However, a job was a job, and I did what it took to give it my absolute best.  
I savoured the tastiness of the meal to the fullest, and every few bites I leaned back in my booth, taking a little pause and looking around the locality; maybe because I was already on the hunt for a suitable bedfellow.  
There were some nice looking girls at the bar, in a giggling little flock; they were cute but way too young. Only a few other women were in this place, the waitress for example, a voluptuous madame in her estimated mid-forties, very attractive, who was, of course, only flirting with me for tips.  
Somehow, I was in the mood for something different tonight, so she would have made an interesting choice. But anyway, my flirting skills had never let me down and always led to desired goal, namely a fuck, so I relaxed and finished my burger. No need to hurry.

My belly was full soon, so at least this hunger was sated, and while I led the beer bottle to my mouth again, I checked my phone for new messages.  
The cold beverage ran down my throat and every drop seemed to add more fuel to my overall content but positively wrought-up and very horny mood.  
“´scuse me sir?”  
I hadn´t noticed someone approaching me. The voice was male, a bit raspy but sounded soft and young. I looked up.  
An adolescent stood in front of my table, tall and handsome, I had to admit, with wild hair and clear eyes, a shy smile on his face. I instantly noticed his body tension, his trained muscles were taut, but his posture was relaxed; he nervously fiddled on a button of his tight shirt and ran his hand through his hair several times.  
“Hello my friend, what can I do for you?” I put on the usual tone I used when I talked to fans, calm and courteous, and met his eyes with a smile.  
“Really sorry to bother you sir, but aren´t you the guy who plays Loki?” His eyes sparkled with liveliness.  
“Yes I am. But please, call me Tom.”  
I reached for his hand to shake it and chuckled at his comment: “Sweet.”  
He shifted from one foot to the other and then asked: “Would you mind if I sat down with you, just until I´ve finished my beer?”  
Before I even answered, he had taken the chair, sat down opposite to me, taking a long sip from his beer glass and winked at me in a way that made me a bit uneasy. His legs spread wide out in front of him, he looked very comfortable with himself. Some fans used to use the term sitting like a whore for me when I sat like that in interviews, and I had to snigger when I remembered.  
“So, this is your first time in the states?”  
He took another sip and licked a little beer off his lip, staring right into my eyes.  
I wasn´t used to such confidence around me, typically fans were shy and had a hard time keeping eye contact; I found it sweet but made it difficult to establish a personal connection to them; that´s why I took them into my arms most of the time when I felt they wanted to, to give them a little bit of me, without them having to actually ask.  
“No, I have been here several times due to my work. Are you from around here?”  
“Yes sir, erm Tom, I am. Born and raised.” He paused a little and while he did, his eyes slowly ran all over my body. I didn´t know if I liked being eyeballed like that, I mean the girls did it all the time, but a young man…  
“I´m a big fan of yours.” Then he smiled in a way I would have described as provocative, at the very least.  
“Thank you very much. You haven´t told me your name yet.”  
His mouth stayed opened when he watched me, his tongue flickering over the full lower lip repeatedly, his eyes narrowed.  
“Oh wow, where are my manners?” He shook his head in disbelief and sighed, then looked straight at me, with that little grin he had used before and added in his raspy voice: “I´m Scott.”  
He jumped out of his seat, took my hand to shake it and grabbed it quite firmly, while his other hand wiped a strand of his long locks behind his ear.  
“Did you like the burger? This is a good place to have some delicious home cooked food and some drinks.”  
“You don´t look old enough to drink to me, Scott!”  
I didn´t know what had gotten into me to make me blurt out something like that, but it was the plain and simple truth.  
He looked young though there was a little stubble on his face, the skin perfectly smooth and slightly tanned, the big hands chafed from hard work, but still soft and pleasant to touch.  
“I´m old enough for all things fun,“ he suddenly purred lowly while his eyes didn´t break away from me and now he had managed to do something that hadn´t happened in a very long time: I blushed.  
Was that handsome little bastard flirting with me? Had he been a girl I would have been one hundred percent certain that he was; he wasn´t only flirting, he was outright trying to pull me. A daring move, but he had something that made me curious and amused me.  
“You wanna get out of here and have some beers in a nice little bar not far from here?”  
Wow, he didn´t waste any time. However, strangely, I felt inclined to say yes. Why the fuck not. I wanted to see where this strange encounter would lead me.

 

The old red pick-up truck chugged over the road at a leisurely pace and seemed to carve a dell into the deep, dark green wood as we kept driving.  
The sun was about to descend and I enjoyed the piny scent that whiffed through the slightly opened window.  
“You look a little tense Tom…” Scott suddenly stated.  
“Wanna smoke something? I have some good shit.”  
His right hand left the wheel; he leaned over to me, very close, brushing my thigh and observing me for the reaction it caused, until he opened the glove box and took out a little bag with a joint in it.  
“Ah, come on, don´t look so scared. It will relax ya.”  
He smiled again in this inviting way, so self-assuredly and naturally as if he had just offered me a sandwich.  
“There´s a lighter somewhere in there too. Would you mind?” He shook the blunt out of the bag and handed it to me.  
This evening was already peculiar enough, so why not get a little stoned too. God, if this guy was some undercover cop, I´d be more than fucked. I didn´t know his age, I drank and did drugs with him, and it certainly looked like there were more precarious things going to happen.  
I found a heavy, golden Zippo, lighted the joint and inhaled deeply; the pungent smoke filled my lungs, and I held my breath long enough until I felt the drug do its work. My mood went from light-hearted to pleasantly euphoric and I relaxed, blowing the smoke back out of my nose when I leant my head back into the seat.  
“Good shit, right?”  
Scott seemed pleased with himself when I nodded, took the joint out of my hand and took a puff himself.  
When I opened my eyes and looked back into Scott´s direction, my eyes grazed a picture of a young, pretty girl next to the steering wheel.  
“Who´s that?”  
“My girlfriend Sam,“ he answered, his eyes on the road, then he slowly looked over to me, again in that certain way, grinned and added suggestively: “Don´t you worry Tom. I like Ladies and Gents.”

We arrived at the bar when the sun was already down, and its blinking red and blue neon signs gleamed like a carnival amid the trees that were surrounding it.  
The dizziness in my head had died away; I was at ease and looked forward to a having a few drinks.  
Scott parked the car in the rearmost corner of the dim parking lot though there were only a few other vehicles there. He jumped out of the truck, slammed the door shut and stretched his limbs.  
I caught myself staring at his round little behind that filled his jeans so very lovely, and couldn´t help but notice how his shirt strained around his muscular torso when he moved.  
I felt strange when I watched him, I don´t know what it was that so weirdly attracted me to him, his unafraid, easy going attitude, his confidence or his natural contact with me. And on top of that, this young man was quite a looker.  
Wait. Did I really feel sexually attracted to a man? He wasn´t shy with making advances to me at all so… should I give it a try …?  
I sat still on my seat, biting my lip, while I was turning things over in my mind, when Scott came over to the passenger´s side and opened the door for me, then he leaned against it, crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled smugly.  
“They don´t serve drinks out here you know, if ya wanna drink, we have to go in.”  
We smiled at each other and I made my turn to get out of the car.  
Out of nowhere, he suddenly made a step towards me and whispered:  
“Unless of course you wanna stay outside.”  
As I was right in front of him now, he placed one hand on my thigh and with the other one he grabbed my chin, looked at my lips, came closer and closer, giving me one last tempting little grin and finally lay his lips on mine.  
The passenger´s side of the truck faced the woods, there was no danger of being seen, so I let it happen.  
I was surprised by how soft his lips felt as he kissed me, patiently waiting for me to open mine to him, and he didn´t have to wait for long.  
His tongue slipped past them and started to touch my tongue, softly at first, teased the tip a little to evoke a reaction, while I was still being a little hesitant.  
Could I really blame the beer and the dope for my sudden openness for this? I loved women, their soft curves and the way they felt, and I´d do a lot for a nice pair of tits or a proper round ass, but this here felt so exciting and new, and really good too, that its effect on me confused me.  
My body was a step ahead it seemed and showed a lot more receptiveness than my mind, because my cock already started to harden.  
Scott didn´t stop kissing me when he took my hand and pulled me out of the seat, gently leading me out of it and closing the door behind me, just to push me against it and intensify his kisses.  
The boldness of his kisses aroused me; his hands ran through my hair, over my shoulders until they landed on my chest and started to unbutton my shirt.  
My concupiscence finally took over and made me give in to the thought of unhindered lust without any boundaries; so if I really was to fuck or to be fucked by a guy tonight, then why the hell not.  
I cupped his pretty face with both hands and forced my tongue deep into his mouth, and the deep growl he uttered just confirmed me in my decision. He tasted luscious, smelled so fresh and crisp and I liked the perky casualness with which he approached me.  
My shirt was soon unbuttoned and he grabbed my pecs firmly, almost hard, and I felt my nipples stiffen under his big hands´ tight grip. His opened lips glided over my neck where he left some soft bites, then he kissed down my chest and stomach, letting his tongue trail my hard abs while slowly bending his knees until he kneeled in front of me in the gravel.  
Once he started to unbuckle my belt, he looked up to me, licking his gorgeous lips and grinned.  
How understood everything between us was, so easy, no lengthy conversation or awkward start-off attempt, just two guys wanting to have some fun.  
He had quickly tugged my pants down a little, fetched my hard-on and observed it for a little while with awe-struck expression.  
“Wow, Tom, that´s a nice, big chunk of English beef you got there.”  
I put my hands on his head and let out a loud moan when he grabbed my root, pulled my cock up together with my balls and started licking. He quickly let his tongue dance over the little junction between my anus and my scrotum, than right over it and all the way up to my hard head, where he started with long strokes to tease my sensitive underside of my cock. Then he finally closed his lips around it and started to move them up and down with the most delicious friction.  
My hands buried in his soft hair, I closed my eyes and indulged in his remarkable blowjob skills.  
He just knew where to touch me, instinctively, and just when he started to quicken his sucking, he tickled my balls a little and I felt like I was going to explode in his sweet mouth soon.  
Apparently, he knew that I was there soon, so he abruptly stopped and came back up to my face again.  
“How was that?” he asked and knew the answer very well.  
“Really good,“ I gasped, “I want to try it on you too.”  
I had never done it before, but I was just too curious. This boy made me want to do the craziest things, maybe because he was so care-free and made seem everything so easy and comfortable.  
He took off his tight shirt and I loved the view I was presented. A beautifully shaped, almost hairless chest, flat, rock-hard abs and quite an impressive bulge in his jeans.  
He chuckled when I grabbed his shoulders and made him turn. I kicked his legs apart when I pressed him to the cold metal of the truck door, the place I stood before, my hands ran over his naked, warm skin while our lips locked again, and I finally cupped his hard package with my hand, which caused him to give a deep, low sigh.  
The tip of my tongue left a wet little trace on his neck and on his chest when it flicked over his nipples: then it was my turn to kneel.  
He helped my unzip und pull down his tight jeans, soon his large, hard dick emerged in front of my face, a big, cut beauty, and I immediately started to lick and let my tongue circle the hot pulsating glans.  
Scott groaned shamelessly, so apparently I did everything right, basically I only did what I liked myself, so I let him dive in deep, sucked hard and rolled my tongue over the balls and then again let my lips gird his head to work their way up and down on it, incessantly.  
His left hand´s fingers curled my short hair playfully, with the other he reached down to take my hand from his hip and brought it up to his mouth, let two of my finger enter it and sucked and licked them devotedly.  
Suddenly his moaning stopped, our eyes met when he looked down and I looked up, his lips let go of my fingers and he grunted, with a piercing look in his eyes: “Fuck me.”  
I got up from my knees and shook the dust off my pants, when he turned around, and his little arse was quite a magnificent sight, so firm and muscular, but still soft and smooth, he reached into the opened car window and into the glove box once more.  
When he turned back towards me, he had a little bottle in his hands and presented it to me with a smug grin.  
“I like ya, but I won´t let you go in dry.”  
The viscid lotion slowly dribbled into his palm when he squeezed the bottle, then threw it back into the car, reached for my cock and applied the soft warm lube on it gently, and I, once again, started to moan under his adroit touch.  
Scott turned around, spread his legs a little, then looked back at me with a soft smile and instructed me: “I know you´re really turned on, but stay the proper English gentleman you are. Your cock is enormous, after all. Once I´ve adapted to it, fuck away.”  
With an approving nod, I assured him of my tenderness. Of course, I would be careful with him, I knew about my measurements, but I couldn´t resist giving his cute arse a smack.  
The way Scott whimpered and the firm flesh jittered and reddened under my slap, was an additional and massive turn on.  
My fingers spread his butt cheeks and I guided my cock to his back entry.  
It took a little time until it finally opened and gave way to me, but with patience and gentleness, I moved further, only bit by bit, until I was in him, completely and his tight sphincter both allowed entry and massaged my length in the most pleasurable way.  
I started to move, slowly, glided easily, and we both gave deep groans when I did.  
My thrusts became faster and harder, and Scott seemed perfectly fine with it, held on to the car door when I pushed in him from behind; I pressed my body into his and him to his truck, my mouth in the soft dell between his neck and shoulder, my hands clutching his hips, and both of us breathing heavily with absolute delight.  
All of a sudden, he took my right hand, led it to his mouth, spit in it and then placed it on his big, throbbing cock, and made me caress it, with his hand on top of mine.  
So I did not only fuck this gorgeous young man, I wanked him off at the same time, and it felt good to give and receive pleasure simultaneously.  
I milked his cock like I did it with mine when I masturbated, worked the hot tip swiftly, and as my pushes got quicker, my hand´s movements also did, and I felt my climax come, and the awareness that it would be the result of something so unusual, almost exotic, made the anticipation almost unbearable.  
“I´m coming, don´t stop,“ Scott screamed, and as soon as I felt my orgasm rush through my body and my hot cum burst inside him, I felt his warm fluid cum drip over my still pumping fingers.  
We panted and held on to each other for a short while, until we composed our clothing.  
“You know, my offer for a few drinks still holds,“ Scott laughed and his hand ran through his hair again.  
Well, I thought, my main goal was achieved; I had a good, intense fuck, so the drinks were the part that was still outstanding.  
“Okay. First round´s on me.”  
“Hey, I´m not a rent boy mister,” Scott snorted, “I did that for fun.”  
We chuckled and went to bar´s entry.  
What a day this had been: two first times for me. And I honestly couldn’t say which one I liked better.


End file.
